Things Change
by Arix95
Summary: Jackson seeks revenge for what she did Lisa, but his method is not as planned and end falls in love with her, the things are not easy, He need finish with the past life of himself and fight with the difficult present. In reality ¿The love of Lisa is for him?
1. Chapter 1

Things change.

Hello, thanks for reading this story and appreciate your comments because they are his views, and your personal judgment about the story. Thank you all indeed.

Disclaimer. The characters are part of my imaginary world and I wish to share with you but I do not own them.

Arix95

* * *

Chapter one.

Two months after the incident in the Lux Atlantic, Lisa was at work on solving the problems of the attack . Dealing with upset customers and others really Stupids similar to the case of Messrs. Taylor.

In Lisa's subconscious, hundred percent is : the work in the hotel, without addressing the mental state to her, possibly because she is in shock but will not admit it. Much less draw attention. Jackson really changed her life.

In his mind this always the main focus: "work, work, work, Jackson" she was angry for remembering of him, but it was useless, he pursued her like a ghost. Jackson was for her a beautiful illusion and a horrible reality.

"Damn, not think that," she said but it was useless. Anyway the fucking ignorance is the bliss of shit, until that she demonstrated herself.

Cynthia, his good friend always supporting her to get out of this event horrible, constantly asking "Are you okay?" remembering his father and the guy who wants to forget.

"I told you yes, a thousand times, stop asking me, I hate" Lisa replied in an unpleasant tone.

"You do not sound right" Cynthia said in disbelief and walked away from her rather annoying. Also ¿what's wrong with her interest towards Lisa? is obviously concerned and wants the best for her.

"Sorry, Cynthia, I did not want be rude, but I need my space, really sorry" Lisa told quiet.

"It's okay" Cynthia said with a slight smile.

At the end of day. Lisa tired and about to go out when she sees the arrival of a tall, thin, his hair tousled by the breeze giving impression a lost traveler, carrying two bags of luggage and a backpack, but especially a man attractive.

Cynthia was busy ordering documents from other customers, until he saw it and she was going to serve you, but Lisa scolded saying she would serve to him. Cynthia obeyed and followed with his documents.

This men of light eyes look the scene, until he saw who would attend him, and finally said:

"Hello, I need a room"

Lisa approached the counter being nice.

"Hotel Lux Atlantic , Good night, the room that you wish, is for a night , a few days, a week ..."

"A night would be perfect" he replied.

"Suite, penthouse, five stars, four, three ... Which? "Asking for the kind of future guest service.

"Oh, I just want to sleep, money does not matter, whatever room its good" He said with a charming smile.

Lisa blushed at his smile and turned to his computer looking for a spare room, once located ...

"Identification"

"Oh yeah sorry here this"

Taking the ID photo and seeing the name " Alexander Evans Smith", sees him and starts writing the data, the end will mention what is the cost of the room.

He gives a credit card, and she takes charge, once the process will finish return the ID, credit card and your new key card access.

"3412 is the 6th floor room, enjoy your stay"

Man takes his cards, when there is a slight of hands touch in both cause laughs.

"Thanks, I see that the hotel is a charming beauty to me" he said looking into her eyes with a seductive smile "

He walks away heading towards the elevator, Lisa was looking cautiously until he goes, thinking on that seductive look he saw in him. She was deeply immersed in thought that he did not realize that Cynthia spoke her, until she desperately yelled.

"Lisa!"

"What happens?.

"I'm sorry, I don't listened you".

"What thing?" Asking Cynthia.

"Nothing, what happens?

"The Williams suite has a hydroelectric problem if not repaired you know what will happen".

"Yeah, well, make the calls to the maintenance , have my password, the authorize is by me. I have to go I'm dying if I don't have a break, see you tomorrow, call me if you have any problem okay".

Lisa said hurriedly took her handbag, she said goodbye to Cynthia and walked out of the hotel to the parking for your car.

At home enjoying a hot bath to relax, after brushing of teeth goes to bed ready to sleep and rest, only now the focus thoughts in your mind and sleep will not come fast.

The thoughts wander strongly about the guy who met a few hours at the hotel "Alex" is his name, her recalls with affection that makes her smile. Taking imaginary hopes and dreams of a life with him, is something quick and silly but inevitable to think as she has dreamed always of finding the perfect man who refuses to appear in your life. A short detour from his mind reminded the other man who completely captivated her, with the charm of these exciting blue eyes, that make her immersing in an intense sea of desires: Jackson

But through his body instinctively touches the chest scar, she remembers what she lived on the plane with Jackson, when him touch the scar and asks Who did that?, that was enough to bring her back to reality, that now not wants live but she has to overcome, forget him for his falsehood and his hypocrisy fucking shit. All this caused more sleepless in Lisa. When impatience finally reached its limit decided to take a sleeping pill effective in achieving sleep.

Jackson Rippner was fucking sick of being about three months in that hospital bed and in the company of doctors and policemen watching him.

A man who dressed as a doctor, who meet him years before , helped him devise a plan to get out of the situation unharmed, free and with nothing to obstruct its passage, in the organization a lawyer of sent him, informing him about the legal status of Jackson, obtaining a court for your case, of course it was not easy but their knowledge and wisdom were invaluable and important especially for those who work.

The boy doctor informed him that as soon as conditions were stable and he could be presented in the sessions to take the process, police officers and detectives in charge also notified their situation but were more strict as they were on the side of justice.

So finally spent enough time already recovered and was able to leave the hospital handcuffed in a patrol to the central court of Miami not far from the hospital where he was. His defense lawyer named Maxwell Bryan presented the judge a series of protections that helped the accused to clear their status. On the other hand the police detectives and their evidence showed managers trying to do justice to the judge's eyes were obsolete.

Maxwell was not an idiot, I knew what kind and type of judge would take the case so do not worry too much knowing that a good economic coöperation to the Lord judge would be effective.

But the discretion and patience were important for avoiding creating unnecessary speculations and incidents so they agreed that some sessions would end the case and Jackson Rippner would be free and without charge.

The officers were aware that something was wrong and there was something fishy but did not have enough power to prove it.

Before the last session, nonconformity and bustle were completely on the agents and said that Jackson had committed minor offenses and unimportant when they had strong evidence that it was.  
Maxwell's attorney denied saying that verify their sources of that did not exist, the judge obviously believes in Maxwell, earned murmurs of protest in the room. Jackson ignored them all he cared about was get out of there as soon as possible. At the end of the session involved police and other members began discussing about notable injustice and extortion situation the judge just that none of them wanted to move to try to stop the blatant corruption. One Detective: Michael Harris takes the audacity to mention the unique and essential salvation to stop injustice : Lisa Reisert.

The police of Miami had notified Lisa be held in a court process to freedom of Jackson Rippner weeks before but she refused to show up for the fact of not being able to do so after what happened, and they don't oppose to their decision , decided to leave in peace.

Come the last day of the last and defining session. Jackson Happy is impatiently waiting for his freedom, that he does not know is that the agent Harris plans to strike out the last change and change judge's decision.


	2. Chapter 2

It took some time for Lisa to wake up the next day. The pills had worked apparently too well, when she looked at the clock, it was 8:00 am. _'Damn! Now I'll be late for work'_ she cursed as she promptly got up and made it to the shower, to start getting ready.

Just as she was eating a quick breakfast, Lisa heard the doorbell ringing, so she hurried to the door right away, wondering who would look for her this early.

"Good morning, Miss. Lisa Reisert?"

"Yes, that's me. How can I help you?" She replied, looking at the stranger at her door.

"I'm Michael Harris from the District Attorney's office…" the man explained extending his hand, which Lisa shook firmly "I'm sorry to bother you, but I've come here to discuss Mr. Jackson Rippner's. Can I have a minute of your time?"

Lisa blinked at him for a few seconds before replying "With all due respect sir, what am I supposed to know about that? The last time your people showed up at my door, I specifically told them that I wanted nothing to do with that man, in fact, I told them to leave me alone"

"Yes, I'm aware of that Miss Reisert, but the situation is rather complicated at the moment, not to say desperate. May I come in, so I can explain myself better?

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she let Harris in, while thousands of ideas were floating around her mind, making her feel more and more apprehensive. But since had come to terms with the fact that she wouldn't get to work on time that day, Lisa finally asked.

"Very well Mr. Harris, could you please explain me what's going on?"

"Mr. Rippner is facing a bench trial, and so far it looks like he and his attorney have resourced to visibly corrupt methods. The defense is claiming that he was mentally unstable at the time of the attacks and, long story short, it looks as though Mr. Rippner is about to be released" Harris explained.

"What! How is that even possible? "Lisa protested

"I believe, we're not naive enough not to realize that Rippner's attorney has bribed the judge"

"And how comes you've done nothing to stop him? Are you actually telling me that the bastard who tried to fucking kill me and several innocent people is just going to get away with it?!" Lisa snapped.

"All the evidence we've presented has been worthless. Miss. Reisert, the last and only evidence we have, is your testimony" –Harris paused to look at her gravely before he continued– "You are our only hope to prevent this injustice, we need you to testify against Jackson Rippner"

Lisa sat frozen for a few seconds, as her mind went back to that horrible ordeal. She'd done everything she could in order not to relive those moments. But then again, could she ever find peace of mind again if Jackson Rippner was to be released? Just as she was pondering those thoughts, Harris continued

"Today is the last day of testimony and final arguments. The session starts at 9:00 a.m and we need you there. I plead with you to help us Miss Reisert" – insisted Harris, emphasizing the importance of her attendance to court

Lisa was thinking about it, still visibly upset. Her mind kept spinning for a few seconds, but she just couldn't help but saying yes

"Okay" – she said – " I just need a few minutes to get ready"

"Very well Miss Reisert, I'll be waiting for you in the car" said Harris as he marched outside

Once in the car, Lisa phoned Cynthia to explain that she'd be late for work and the reasons for her delay. Her friend understood and sympathetically, told her to take all the time she needed wishing her the best of luck.

Upon reaching the courtroom where the meeting would take place, Lisa noticed a huge lot of people from both parties; several police officers, agents, and federal investigators… all of them clearly siding with the law, some men in dark suits sitting on the defendant's side. And of course, the press was there as well, media reporters, photographers. Lisa stayed as close to Harris as she could, since he was the only person she felt she could trust. She sat by the aisle, in order to make her way to the stand more easily when she was required to.

Maxwell, Rippner's advocate, was quite surprised to see Lisa at the courtroom, knowing the threat she could pose to his plans. He'd barely acknowledged her presence before he rushed to make a phone call before the session started.

Harris discreetly observed Maxwell, noticing his surprised expression when he saw Lisa and his hurried departure. He assumed he was onto something. Then, the D.A noticed Lisa, who was pretty much on needles and pins. He knew that was normal since she was about to see the bastard who had tried to kill her, but when he tried to calm her down, it was useless.

Jackson entered the courtroom with Maxwell at nine o'clock. His hands were cuffed, and he was dressed in his signature look, a classy dark suit and white shirt. Maxwell had a look of arrogance and self-confidence that worried Harris, who figured he had probably arrived to an arrangement with the judge. Just as he was thinking about it, the judge entered the room as well.

Jackson on the other hand was just nearing his seat when he saw a familiar face he hadn't seen in a while. Her milky complexion, the curls of her hair, the curves of her hips, everything was unmistakable, yet it took him a few seconds to realize that it was Lisa. The sight of her froze right Jackson right there, while Lisa, who had been adamant on avoiding his gaze, just couldn't help herself and turned to the side, finally allowing her eyes to meet his.

Jackson had stood for a moment, mesmerized by Lisa's incredible green eyes, completely forgetting where he was, before Maxwell snapped him out of it "Jackson!"

"What?" – he snarled back.

"Sit!"

Still visibly shocked, Jackson remembered he was on trial, and took his place. Apparently Maxwell had barely had time to talk to the judge, but he couldn't tell Jackson that Lisa had turned up in the courtroom.

"No need to worry about her Jackson, trust me, nothing can go wrong now"- Maxwell reassured him

"Did you know she was here and you didn't tell me?" Jackson replied quite upset

"I barely had any time to alert the judge Jackson, will you shut up now? The session is about to start"

Jackson sat there pretty annoyed. He just didn't appreciated being caught off guard, especially by Lisa. The only satisfaction he got was that she looked just as affected by him, as he was by her.

"Morning counselors, are we ready to begin?"

"Yes, sir"

The hearing started with what seemed to be another expert witness testimony, a forensic psychiatrist who had diagnosed Jackson with post-traumatic stress disorder. After cross-examination came to an end and he left the stand, the time finally came for Lisa to testify"

"Your honor, the prosecution calls Lisa Reisert to the stand"

More nervous than ever, Lisa blinked at Harris, who encouraged her with a look. She rose on trembling legs and made her way to take the stand. For a second she thought she would fall right there in front of everyone, and her fall would be broadcasted on TV _'Now that would be the icing on this disgusting cake' _ She could feel everyone's eyes on her, the agents', the counsels', but especially Jackson's. She had never imagined how hard this could be, but it was too late to get cold feet. Once she got sworn in and sat down, the prosecutor walked towards her and proceeded to question her

" Miss Reisert, what is your occupation?"

"I'm a manager at the Lux Atlantic Hotel"

"Miss Reisert, describe the circumstances under which you met Mr. Rippner and what happened afterwards.

Lisa proceeded to tell the court how she had met Jackson, a seemingly friendly stranger who meant no harm, while they were waiting for a flight in Dallas. She had to force herself not to choke, once she started recalling her experience during the flight. Lisa had begun her testimony looking bravely at Jackson, but once she reached this point, she just couldn't hold his gaze anymore and had to look away to avoid a nervous breakdown.

"I perfectly remember the moments of anguish, pain and excruciating fear I experienced. I remember feeling powerless and worthless at the hands of this man who hurt me deeply –said as she bravely looked at Jackson – "He made me the victim of an inhumane, vile and cruel action on his part, forcing me to abide to his will. He dragged me into the worse hell I could possibly imagine. Taking advantage of my position as hotel manager at the Lux, he forced me to make a phone call in order to change the suite of Charles Keefe, an important politician and a guest of ours. He was intent on it, to grant the Keefes' annihilation by a missile pointed at said suite. He threatened to kill my father if I didn't do it"

"Did he succeed at making you his accomplice?"

"Oh no sir, he did not. I kept trying to get free of his manipulations in every way I could, and after many attempts I managed to help prevent the horrible atrocities he had planned" – Lisa proceeded decidedly, until she couldn't help but exchanging glances with Jackson again, he had never stopped looking at her with those unearthly intense blue eyes of his, while he listened to every single word that came out of her mouth. After pausing for a moment, she appealed to the judge "All I ask your honor, is for you to consider your decision carefully, since such a man does not deserve his freedom" then she regarded Jackson one last time.

The judge feigned reconsidering the events on Lisa's request, before addressing Maxwell

"Defense Counsel, you may cross-examine the witness"

Maxwell gladly took this opportunity, and he set on to bring down Lisa.

"Miss Reisert, in my hands I have Mr. Rippner's clinical file. Do you have any idea of what it says?

Visibly offset, Lisa nodded "No"

"Well, allow me to enlighten you. The report indicates that my client had sustained serious life-threatening injuries before he was admitted. Among said injuries, there are 2 gun shots, and 2 rather deep gashes. Have you got any idea about how he got them?"

Lisa's eyes had widened in surprise as Maxwell shared this information, and couldn't help but nodding yes.

"And while my client had to undergo medical treatment for several weeks in order to fully recover, isn't it true that you, 'his victim' emerged relatively unharmed from the whole incident?"

"Yes, but I only attacked him in self-defense. He tried to kill me!"

"Objection your honor, it is Mr. Rippner who is on trial, not Miss Reisert"

"Your honor, what I'm trying to demonstrate is that the witness' actions nullify her testimony, since my client's life was in serious danger in her hands during the quarrel that took place between them"

"Objection denied. Are there any further questions counsel?"

"No further questions your honor"

"Thank you Ms. Reisert. You may step down. The court will take a brief recess before the closing arguments"

Lisa felt enraged at the huge pile of bullshit she had just heard. How could she have just stood there and done nothing?

'_He was going to kill me, he threatened me, all I did was fighting back and now I'm the bad guy!_

She could see Harris, visibly upset. He just hadn't being expecting such a nasty trick on Maxwell's part. He also felt sorry about Lisa. He could tell she'd been through enough shit, and he had never wanted to make her more vulnerable. Now, it even seemed that the press would have a field day with this, if they were to question her actions during and after the flight.

In the meantime, Lisa had just decided to give up trying to change the course of events. It was just helpless in such a situation. She would rush out of there if possible, but she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing her defeated. She needed to calm down and stay at ease.

Once the recess was over, they proceeded with the closing arguments on both sides, and the time arrived for the judge to pronounce the final verdict

"Mr. Rippner please stand" – both Jackson and Maxwell stood, not before exchanging complicit grins – "Having gone over the evidence, you clearly acted out of impulse as a result of post-traumatic stress disorder. As for Miss Reisert's testimony, the witness is impeached on the ground of bias due to a quarrel with the accused. I'm also certain that Mr. Rippner suffered more injuries than she did through the whole ordeal" – the judge paused for a second to clear his throat before pronouncing the dreaded words " I pronounce the defendant not guilty on the ground of mental illness. The defendant is to seek treatment in order to cope with the traumatic events. Court is adjourned. Mr. Rippner, you are free to go"

Who were they trying to fool? The whole charade was plain obvious, and Lisa knew it perfectly. Jackson was not mentally handicapped, he was in full command of his faculties, but the district attorneys had failed to present evidence that proved the contrary. And now, there nothing anyone could do. Nothing! Lisa's mind kept going over these facts as intense anger boiled inside her. She felt like running to Jackson and hit him with all her might for everything he had put her through, but she had to hold herself back, since giving into the temptation would only make her look like the villain. _Hell, that Maxwell dude took care of that, already!_ Now she could finally leave, actually, she desperately needed to, otherwise the feeling of suffocation would finally take over her, besides, now she would have the press to deal with, and it looked as though those reporters were interested in approaching her for interviews. As Lisa was leaving, Harris approached and thanked her for her cooperation albeit things hadn't gone the way they had expected.

Once she left, she hurried to hail a taxi to go to the Lux. Just as she was fastening her seatbelt, she felt someone staring at her. Lisa turned instinctively and looked out the window… it was Jackson. She couldn't help but freezing under that powerful gaze, as his eyes told her a very clear message

'_I'm coming for you'_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Jackson knows that transmitted perfectly your message with the gaze, the message of promising revenge. The lawyer Maxwell and other members who accompanied the meeting are happy and willing to celebrate the freedom of Rippner. By now Jackson agrees and goes with his people to celebrate. In the night in a trendy bar, luxurious and exclusive to the company; the director of the company is awaiting Jackson, Maxwell and other members to celebrate.

The name of the director is Andrew Kardashian is known mostly by his alias "kid" is a man with forty-eight years ago he founded the company in which works Jackson , leader to carry out the largest political blows and social of the country, is very well aware of the skills of the criminal mind and of the underworld. The loyalty and discipline of their allies, and the intelligence to develop their plans are features of the strong and powerful that is.

He met Jackson when he was seventeen years old and by the loss of their parents, wanted to kill herself, "Kid" found him immersed in its pain and to speak with the achievement convince him to join the company promising a life enriching experience for Jackson full of luxuries and amusements of the that he never will repent. Obviously "Kid" is not an idiot knows that Jackson has lethal physical attractiveness, has a face as if it been carved by the angels, perfect to develop their plans to do seduce a vastness of women for reach its goals, but the time to instruct him was enough to keep true affection and love giving the protection to a father and distinction of the other members of the company. The relentless pursuit of his liberty was proof of that.

- "What such Rippner? ". "Kid" tells Jackson when arrive to the site.  
- "Hello". Jackson tells a little serious.  
- "Expecting my frat boy be ready and available (pauses) to celebrate. Jackson looked at him and said:  
- "I am here". "Kid" look, after a few seconds smiles and calls the waiter for bringing a bottle of the best whisky. Once served the drinks "Kid" rose from his seat and said:  
- "I would like to offer a toast to life and the freedom of one of my best collaborators, a loyal partner and prominent for me". "¡By Jackson Rippner!"  
- "¡By Jackson!".

Jackson has almost been forced to celebrate with "Kid" and their guests in reality have no wish to give a thanks or feel pressured into saying a speech to "Kid", so just finish her drink of a single drink and say:

- "Thank you, thank you to all those who supported me and I regret that the plan has failed"

- "There is no problem Jackson, we'll recover". "Kid" tells reliably, Jackson looks at him convincing.

- "I really have to go, I am sorry, I'm tired". "Kid" sees him while other guests it scolded for wanting to out go early.

- "guys, I am sorry, I want to rest, please understand ". He says.

"Kid" get up from its seat and directed toward Jackson for taking it to a private conversation.

- "There is no problem, take the time that you need to recover, relax you a little, after this whole tragedy, I support you".

Jackson looks at him, finally thanks you for your understanding and withdrew. Leaving the site he found with an old friend of yours: Kyle Olsen and gives a friendly hug.

- "Hello Rippner, how these? ".

- "I am fine, just that weary" Jackson said.

- "Are you tired? Jackson Rippner tired that if it is new and where are you going? Olsen tells confused.

- "I rented an apartment in this city"

- "It is not possible that you already go!, the night just begins, there is also someone who needs you and miss you". Jackson looks at him bewildered.

- "Who? ".

- "You forgot! Only four months have passed and already forgot." Olsen exclaims. Jackson gazes to Olsen without remembering nothing.

- " ¡Allison! Olsen said.

- "God! ". Jackson finally remembers, surprised by the detail.

- "You're right, how is she? ". He asks to Olsen.

"I told you this she already anxious to see you, we're going to the Club so that you see it. This is your night! Enjoy it". Jackson is thinking in the tempting offer, Olsen is once again insisting and finally accepts. - "OK".

When arriving to the place, Jackson looks for a place in the bar and asks for a drink while Olsen looking his girl and Allison. When it is found in the distance he shouts "Allison! "she sees him, while Olsen goes toward her. She says:  
- "What you are looking?  
- "TO you".  
- "Why? ". She tells him puzzled.  
- "There is someone in the bar that need to see you".

- "Who? ". She asks anxiously.  
- "Only go". Olsen tells tentatively and moves away from it.  
Allison walks slowly to the bar trying to distinguish someone known among so many people but unfortunately there is no one for so which is moving away from new until she hears a whisper behind her.

- "Hello". She flips immediately and see Jackson, instantly dived for cuddling and kiss him. They both keep the status of "boyfriends" although it is a long-term adventure for the two or whatever, Jackson is willing to try to get back to your routine.

- "How are you?. I heard nothing of it in months". She tells him to Jackson.

- "I am fine, after the fuck hospital and the accursed trial. I feel better".

They together go directed to a table and she starts flirting with her style that is its most common Allison begins by depositing kisses around the neck of Jackson, until realizes of the scar and the curiosity causes touch with his fingers, Jackson released a moan, his wound still was raw the bandages were no longer necessary for consideration to the doctor but should take care of himself.

- "That damn you made that scar!" .

- "Doesn't matter anymore. And don't want to talk about it I want to live again, understand me."

- "I promise you it will pay for what she did" He said for calm her.

- "it is better that you do".

After both continued talking about various topics, until she continued with their game seductive to convince him to go to a more private place.

Jackson accepted surrendering to its charms was with her to a room exclusively for customers of the place and to get started with sensual caresses that ended in making love with the sole purpose of having fun and enjoying while he had the feeling that she was deepening more your "relationship".  
At five o'clock in the morning he woke up Jackson, Allison is sleeping next to him, slowly came out of the bed and began to dress, when she saw the clock reminded someone who routinely prepare at that time to go to his work: Lisa.

A smile crossed his lips when he mentioned the name because he knows that his vengeance would be devastatingly and disastrous for her keeping in mind the thought of "that is what you will suffer for having hurt me, you feel the same pain of shit that you do in my ".

The base plan it's seducing her, and make her fall in love him, make an adventure and finally discard, knows that it not be difficult after noticing their reactions of attraction toward him as a kind of game in which feelings are his primary weapon.

It will be a demon disguised as an angel and begin now it's a good time for investigating him about her as you did before and wait for the perfect opportunity to get closer.

* * *

Author's Note

Thanks for the comments , I will try to correct my grammar and make in better understandable.

Enjoy this chapter and again thank you all for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy this chapter as much as I =)

CHAPTER FOUR

The next day, Lisa prepares to go to the hotel, yesterday definitely was not his day also his to significant concern about the gaze of Jackson.

Came to his office; Cynthia is extremely exhausted by the long work of all night, when see to Lisa, Cynthia go out very tired of the hotel. Now it's the time for Lisa in the work. Lisa was busy at the reception reviewing some important documents, his mind hopelessly thinks in Jackson 'Damn it, stop thinking about in his damn eyes' was said, his nervousness and concern are already feeling obviously in their job performance and that definitely is not good, Suddenly a familiar voice captures your attention, was the guy from the other night who has stayed at the hotel.

"Hello"

"Hello What do you need?" Lisa says something clueless.

"My contract was for a night and I would like to renew it for a week"

"Okay, I attend you in a moment And what made you change your mind?" Lisa says for distraction.

"I got a job here and I need a place to stay"

"I understand, (Lisa is nervous and worried) Credit card?"

"Yes, here it is (He says giving the card) Are you okay?" He asks, noticing his nervousness.

"Yes I'm sorry I have not had a good days lately"

"Why?" He says interested.

"Personal Problems"

"I get it. My name is Alexander (He reaches out to greet her) "

"Lisa"

"I question Lisa Would you like to go out for coffee with me at night in the coffee shop on the corner? I'd like to know you better of course if you accept ". Lisa thinks, after all, what problem there with drink a coffee?

"Yes"

"Well, do you think if we us see at nine in the night there?"

"Yes at that hour"

"Well then until the night." He ended with a captivating smile turning to the elevator while, she watched him carefully, analyzing the appointment innocent that accepted.

* * *

Jackson saw that Allison don't be awake, he left a note saying that will see eight in the evening in the bar as usual. Left the room to go to her car to go to his apartment.

After arriving, took a shower and dressed in blue denim pants and a white shirt to go out again. In his car stops at a restaurant for breakfast, choose to take the time to analyze your target and now if not forget any details.

Once he finished, goes the hotel of Lisa ready to begin your plan and research.

In a hidden place, from his car, saw Lisa with a very different attitude. She looks distracted, nervous and worried but his routine was the same, the work, cocktails, except for the breezes, no longer drank.

With his methods did know that she will come out at night, He only knows the time and place, he does not know the reason for the mysterious visit in the coffee shop.

At night, she leaves the hotel at half past eight p.m. toward the corner coffee shop not far from there.

He follows her a considerable distance, until she looks sit in the window of the place to look at the street. Jackson finds a dark sunglasses and enter in the place, he sits at the bar and order a cup of coffee common while watching carefully to Lisa.

After about twenty minutes. Lisa is sitting at the table alone outsiders looking through the window to the people outside without even having asked even a fucking cup of coffee and each time more, causes loss of the patience in Jackson 'What is this? Any departure damns lonely? 'He thinks without finding meaning in the situation.

Five minutes later finished the patience by Jackson and rising from his seat slowly approached Lisa, sat in the chair across from her and said:

"Hello Leese". He removed off his glasses to the eyes, she when turn to see it.

Lisa is well distracted looking at the window that does not get noticed until it realizes a familiar voice and immediately recognize who it is.

"What are you doing here?!". Lisa shouted, drawing attention of the place people.

"Silence Leese, calm down I come in peace, I will not hurt you".

"Get out of here!" Lisa did not heed his words.

"Come on, you do not want annoy me, I hate calling the attention and you know, so relax" Jackson said imposing authority.

Lisa looked into the ice blue eyes, in his mind there are two options:

Quickly run away from him or stay, his inside say stay and listen. Chose the latter.

"What do you want? You here to finish your damn job? Lisa tells annoying yet also fearful.

"That is a thing of the past, things change, now back to something much more personal" He tells.

"What!? What do you mean with much more personal?!" Lisa says exasperated.

"I need to talk to you, but not here" Jackson tells passively.

"I don't have to talk to you about nothing, and I don't do it. Let me live in peace"

Lisa told secure. It was starting to get angry more because the evasions he has to his questions and by not telling the truth again. 'What the hell he wants?'

"Go away Jackson because ..." Lisa says and before finishing a voice is Heard.

"Interrupting something?" A male voice emerges between them, was Alex, He arrived just at nine o'clock, In his hands he carries a small bouquet of flowers.

"No, this man is leaving" Lisa tells angry, while Jackson was aback, looking the man in the eyes.

"He bothers you" Alex tells Lisa watching to Jackson menacingly as if wanting to strike him.

Jackson gets up slowly from his chair looking the guy who is a few inches taller than him, finally glanced at Lisa and left without saying anything.

After Alex sits on the spot where Jackson was, still holding the bouquet of flowers.

"Who is it?"

"Nobody important" Lisa says.

"You sure?"

"Yes" Lisa says annoying, pointing that is all she will say on the topic.

"Ok, I'm sorry, I didn't want to bother you" He says, when he sees the bouquet flower and gives it.  
"These are for you, to brighten your night, and I hope helps"

Lisa takes, while in his face draws a small smile.

"Alex, I didn't want to angry with you, really sorry" She apologized for being so rude.

"No it is fine, is obvious that man affects you much"

"Thanks for the flowers" Lisa says.

They ordered two coffees to start chatting about different topics, She is avoiding his questions about Jackson, although Alex does not know name, have the curious to know who is it and that has to do with her. She conceals well avoiding any answer about the topic.

They talked about work, family, where both allowed it. And so the time passed quickly, at the exit, Lisa goes toward home and him to the hotel.

"Goodbye Lisa I liked chatting with you" He says smiling.

"See you" Lisa looks at him with a polite smile, then heads to his car. He only observes until she goes.

* * *

An hour before.

Leaving the coffee shop Jackson is angry, don't think that waiting for Lisa was to find with that idiot much less remain as stupid before him.

He gets into his BMW to go the bar, where Allison is waiting for him.

At arrive, it goes straight to the bar and drink a couple of drinks until that Allison finds him and says upset:

"Where were you?".

I appreciate all comments. Thank you for reading.

Arix95


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone. finally here is the fifth chapter, sorry I could not update before because I have any things to do, this chapter was hard but finally I finished. I will try to update as soon as possible to avoid losing essence of the story.

Special thanks to: trudes193 and The Dyson by the follow the story. Thank you so much!

And thanks also to all visitors and readers of this story.

CHAPTER FIVE

"Where were you?"

Jackson looks to Allison, He has a third drink in hand.

"With 'Kid'"

" 'Kid' arrive an hour ago!" Allison very angrily said, knows he is lying.

"Okay, okay , I was fixing some personal business"

"Personal issues?" she said unconvincingly and angry get away from him.

He quickly drinks his whiskey and immediately goes after her.

"Allison! Please do not be mad, okay? I'm here" He takes her face in his hands forcing to see him. She looks into his blue eyes and say in a calm …

"Do not do this again Jackson, I remember the fear I felt when they told me what happened to you in your last job"

Jackson looks while she is close to kiss him. Jackson accepts the kiss.

* * *

At home, getting ready for the break, Lisa is desperate because her mind thinks in Jackson and in his gaze, in those hypnotic blue eyes and in their wish to want talk with her "What for? What does he want ?" that's what she does not understand. She knows that the look he saw during the trial, was by revenge, certainly. But What kind of revenge wants, with just talk? Maybe it's a sham as the last time so it's better be on guard and don't do anything with him.

In the morning at the hotel, Lisa are surprise again by Alex who greets her cheerful.

"Hi Lisa!"

"Hello Alex"

"I have something to share with you (He says cheerily)"

"What?" Lisa says interested

"It's my job, I have a better work to do and I like me more! (He obviously happy) "

"Oh, good, its great." Lisa says smiling

"And ... I would like to invite you to dinner to celebrate, but unfortunately I can not, I have to start working in a political event (He said with a momentary sadness)"

"Ah, no problem could be on another day, enjoy your work as much as I" Lisa says.

"Okay, thanks for the advice (laughs), well I'll see you tomorrow, I'll be thinking with you" Alex ends with a lovely smile.

"Okay, Good Bye" Lisa tells, he just smiles.

She is thinking about the reactions of Alex, the attraction for her is obvious, it's a shame that the feelings are not mutual, well maybe a Little, although not in the form in which he does Jackson and she hates recognize. Lisa considers Alex apart to Cynthia, as a true friend.

In short, the day went normal, customers, work, everybody was fine.

In the evening at ten o'clock, Lisa leaves the Lux to head home, indeed the breeze in the warmer months of Miami is pleasant in comparison to the air artificial conditioning of the Hotel, so she decided to go walking to relax and escape from the 'routine' that is what her moves. On the way, his mind thinks at all, and although the reason for the hike was to the contrary, cannot remedy. His father, Cynthia and now Jackson and Alex were part of their small 'big' world.

Usually at this hour, are the streets deserted and solitary, as its Lisa. Until she realizes that two men are walking behind her at a considerable distance. Quietly she begins to walk faster for getting away. Subjects then begin to pursue her, Lisa terrified starts to run until a third guy comes out of an alley for stopping her, fortunately escaped from him. She stayed close the limits of the wall, while men cornered her and they began to verbally attack.

She in fear, starts screaming for them go away but logically they don´t pay attention. A man of them was about to grab her when an unknown man stops him and beat him hard in the face, the other two against man 'mysterious'.

Lisa is completely soaked in tears and in shock, the man approached her ...

"Lisa, are you okay?" His protector is Jackson, She continues in shock.

"Come with me" He said as he takes her arm gently and delicately.

Suddenly the first man gets up quickly, he has a knife and achieved cut to Jackson on his shoulder, Jackson stayed close to Lisa while fight with that stupid man.

He hits very strong this man on his face, Jackson through an amazing right hook, knocks him. Until the man drops the knife and falls on the floor defeated.

Obviously, He knows how to control these situations especially for being a man experienced in such situations.

Then come back where Lisa , She paralyzed, Jackson took Lisa to go to his car, then Lisa wake up of his 'Shock' and begins weakly to hit in the chest Jackson.

He takes her face with his hands daintily, He said …

"Lisa, I am a Jackson, calm down"

"What are you doing here? What do you want some? You come to finish your work? " Lisa tells him, thinking that he is for complete the pain of her.

"I told you I will not hurt you and I intend taking you to go home after what happened, Come with me " He tells very reliable.

Lisa saw the blue eyes of him and without saying anything even protest, he let her take to his car, remembering that he was nevertheless, the man who rescued her of those damn that wanted hurt her.

Once in the car she stays silent, somehow knows that it is safer stay with him that outside under the circumstances.

All the way she was unquiet and with tears in his eyes, is logical that what happened reminded that she suffered in a parking lot, time ago. Jackson only saw her, He assumes that she thought in horrible past times after seeing her even weeping, respects his pain he would not say anything. Upon arriving home, she asks him puzzled:

"How do you know where I live?" she never mentioned the way home.

"GPS" Jackson says something unsafe, Lisa looks him suspicious and out of the car.

Once outside, Lisa knows necessarily that must thank him for what he did. Jackson was standing in front of her, looking her in the green eyes, after a few seconds Jackson hear a small whisper of Lisa's lips that say "Thanks", For the time, he conforms with that, and draws a smile, For Lisa that sees him.

"I'm going, take care" He tells while he goes toward to the car.

He was about to leave when Lisa realizes that his shoulder of him is bleeding and in his jacket has a scratch along with a blood stain.

"Are you wounded?" She asks from the doorway of his home. Jackson sees his shoulder and look that is bleeding, addition of a little cutting of the jacket sleeve.

"Yes, but it's nothing, just a little cut, well, goodbye" He tells her, she is left wondering and before of that him getting in the car, she yells ...

"Jackson!" He stops and looks her into the eyes.

"I want to repay you what you did, you let me bandage your shoulder?"

"And would accept to talk to me?" He boldly says.

"No!, And how did you know who I was in danger?" Lisa asked. Himself thinking in what tells Lisa, is obvious that is following her but cannot admit, take their plans to the brink of defeat for the second time and he was not going to allow.

"I do not know, just going in my car on that street until, I see you running very fast and then I see them men chasing you then, I go for you, is all" Jackson says, Lisa is not convinced.

"So ... you want the bandage on your shoulder or not?" Lisa tells.

"Okay," Jackson accepts. Necessarily have enter that into the house, It would be that very uncomfortable bandage him out of the house.

Jackson again insists to Lisa about his 'date', before enter to the house.

"You agree to talk to me"

"Then we'll see." She tells.

He sits on the couch in her small room while she goes for his first aid kit. Upon reaching him, she shudders to realize that Jackson necessarily has to take off his jacket and shirt for the bandage, had not thought of that detail.

He only looks forward his instructions, Lisa forced to tell him:

"Take off your jacket." Jackson obeys and takes it away leaving only the shirt, He enjoys, forcing stop a laughing, Lisa knows that it costs say to him.

Lisa sees him indifferent and says:

"The shirt also." He, almost provocative, slowly unbutton his shirt, and takes it off revealing his bare chest. Almost shamelessly, for succumbing to the obvious wishes of Lisa, wanting to see reaction from her.

Lisa gives him a look but then focuses directly on the wound avoiding any distraction from it while feeling his gaze on her and that's what makes more nervous. Jackson wanted to relax her, and make her feel confident with him, his blue eyes causing a strange feeling in her, but charmingly irresistible to herself.

At the finish, Lisa puts the accessories in the first aid kit while Jackson put on his shirt. At go out, Jackson again emphasizes his 'date' with her.

"Do you accept?"

Lisa frankly has already tired of his insistence until finally tells:

"Yes"

Happy He says:

"Okay, thank you"

Lisa stunned for what she accepted and just say:

"Where?"

"Tomorrow I'll pick you up when you finish working, I don't know yet, maybe in a restaurant or bar. Will be in a public place."

Lisa looks at him, having no more to say, Jackson is going to his car, before boarding the BMW, sees her and with a charming smile, leaves. She stares at him.

She stayed thinking in accepted. Any person will say she is crazy to have accepted this invitation of him. The man who had intended to kill her. But the course has moved, the situation is different, he has proven be someone else different from what was initially, and honestly is more enjoyable as well, but will be better do nothing, for not regret later.


	6. Chapter 6

Jackson was really glad. How could he not be? His plans were gradually working to perfection, he even felt like he should be grateful to those assholes he had just beaten, for having caused such an unpleasant situation, thus giving him the chance to be Lisa's knight in shining armor and gain her trust.

He had no intention of meeting Allison that night, in order to avoid explaining his bandaged shoulder, so Jackson just headed back to his apartment to get some rest and plan everything for the next day.

As for Lisa, she was already tucked in her bed, yet she was unable to sleep. She kept her eyes closed, but her mind kept going back to Jackson and the earlier events. '_Why on earth did you accept his invitation? What were you thinking?' _she mentally chided herself. Jackson's intentions were still rather unclear. He might still want to get revenge after all '_But then again, why hasn't he taken his chance already?' _

Anyway, that night just proved to be yet another sleepless night for Lisa Reisert.

The next morning again Jackson checked his cell phone, which hadn't stopped ringing all night, but he just wouldn't answer for obvious reasons. There were missed calls from Allison, Kid and Olsen, too. He knew there would be some explaining to do, and due to the circumstances Jackson would be forced into one of the things he hated the most: lying. Nevertheless he didn't have much time to dwell on these inconveniences. His mind was set on one thing and one thing only. So, once he showered and got dressed, he was on his way to finding a suitable place for his date with Lisa, completely neglecting his 'real-world' duties.

That evening at the Lux, Lisa was at her office. Cynthia had just walked in to discuss some problems at the hotel, while the new front-desk clerk dealt with the guests.

"So...how should we deal with the situation at the Royal Penthouse suite?" Cynthia asked

However, Lisa didn't have a clue and after a rather long pause, she could only reply

"Mhmm, well… let's just do the usual"

Cynthia stared at her friend disbelievingly, as she realized that Lisa had absolutely no idea of what they were talking about.

"What do you mean the usual? Uh, earth to Lisa. Are you there my friend?" Cynthia couldn't' help herself, for once she was not the clueless one

"What's with that Cyn? Of course I'm here"

"Oh, really?" – said the ginger – "Then what did I just say?"

"Uhh, well, you were just saying something about, some room problems"

"Which room?"

"Uhm.. all of them?"

Cynthia let out chuckle at Lisa's expense while Lisa could only blink at Cynthia, clearly confused and more clueless than ever.

"You see Lisa? You have no idea what I'm talking about"

Finally, Lisa had to concede on that one.

"I'm sorry Cynthia. You are right. My mind has drifted away, and I can't seem to focus"

"Well, I don't mean to pry, but what's troubling you Lisa?"

Lisa regarded Cynthia for a moment, as she realized that this whole mess with Jackson was too much of a burden to bear alone. So, she made up her mind and decided to trust her doe-eyed friend

"Ok, here is the thing. There is this man I'm supposed to meet tonight, but I just don't know why I'm doing it, he..."

"Wait, am I hearing right? You're going on a date and you don't know why agreed on going?"

"Will you let me finish, or I'm sealing my lips shut, and you'll die from curiosity" –Lisa threatened in mock irritation.

"Ok, I'm sorry. Go on" – the red head looked down while blushing.

"As I was saying before you interrupted, he has assured me that all he wants to do is talk and, I don't know what he could possibly want to discuss with me"

"So, you don't even know the guy?"

"No, not…really. I mean…" – Lisa needed someone to confide in, but she just couldn't reveal the whole truth about Jackson's identity to Cynthia, she had to figure out a way to tell her story without giving every detail away – "He's not just some stranger I've just met. We met some time ago, in the worst of circumstances. Let's say that everything that could go wrong went wrong, and I swore I wanted nothing to do with him anymore. However, it seems as though he isn't the same man I met back then" – Lisa explained

"Ok Lisa, let me see if I'm following you correctly. You want to give this man a chance; a man who I can tell hurt you badly before, but now you believe that he's changed. Why?" – Cynthia asked clearly at a loss.

"Well, I don't know what you mean with 'a chance' Cyn, geez it's not like I'm getting married to the guy! – Lisa sighed when she noticed she was acting defensive – "Like I said, he was a real jerk and I don't like remembering my time with him back then; all you need to know is that yesterday he showed up and helped me out of a dangerous situation, even risking his own life in the process"

"Oh my God!" – Cynthia suddenly exclaims "What happened? Are you ok?"

"Of course I am, thanks to him actually. Afterwards, he was so kind and gentle to me… I'm telling you he was completely different from the man I met before, as absurd as that may sound. Hell, I even think he cares for me; I can tell from the way he looks at me Cynthia, he's got this look that just melts me and I think I've drowned in those eyes, and can't get out"

"Oh wow Lisa, it seems like you've got yourself a love-interest"

"Cynthia please, this is serious" Lisa snarled upset.

"Okay okay, you don't have to bite my head off! The point is everything you've told me can only mean one thing"

"What do you think it means?" Lisa asks interested.

"That you're into each other big time"

The realization hit Lisa at once; not only he may have feelings for her, but she was contemplating the possibility of a relationship with Jackson herself. Last night, he had swept Lisa off her feet again, just like he did at the airport when they met for the first time. However, there was still one thing she couldn't put behind.

"What if he still hates me for all that happened in the past and wants revenge?"

"Revenge for what Lisa? What did you do to him?"

"I've already told you. We started off on the wrong foot. It's a long story" – said Lisa, struggling to keep herself from telling the whole story.

"Fine Lisa, I respect your privacy but here is some food for thought; if this guy is indeed seeking revenge, then why did he rescue you yesterday?"

"Mhmm, well I assume that he doesn't want to hurt me anymore. But that could also mean something else"- Lisa answered lowering her voice without realizing.

"Well you know what they say, if you assume you make an ass out of you and me" – the younger woman remarked – "So, here's my advice, stop making assumptions. I mean, here's an opportunity to see what this guy is onto and get it out of your system. That said, I think you should follow through with this date, and see what happens. Who's to say that life doesn't give second chances, perhaps he actually regrets the way he treated you in the past and wants to make it up to you. The point is, you'll never know for sure, unless you two guys have a talk. If you don't, you will just keep wondering what would have happened if you hadn't been so afraid"

With that Lisa's mind just clicked over in understanding. Even if Cynthia wasn't fully aware of what had transpired between her and Jackson, she still had a point; making assumptions would only make things worse. It couldn't hurt to talk to him and see what he wanted. And of course, if things didn't work out for the best, she was certain that he could handle Jackson Rippner _'It's not like I haven't done it before'_ – Lisa mentally said to herself.

"You know Cyn, you're right. I'll follow your advice"

"Good, glad to be helpful. Now can we go back to the plumbing nightmare at the Royal Penthouse suite?"

"But of course" - replied Lisa, much more at ease than earlier.

Once she and Cynthia have successfully dealt with all the pending issues, Lisa went to the front desk to check up on the new clerk and give her some pointers on dealing with guests with special needs. She'd just finished talking with Ruby, when she was approached by Alex.

"Hi Lisa"

"Hey you, did everything go well?"

"Pretty well, indeed I've got the job" - he said, sounding and looking pretty proud of himself.

"Congratulations Alex. I'm happy for you!"

"Thanks! So, how's everything going?"

"Fine, as always" - Lisa replied with what seems to be her trademark phrase. There was just no way she would tell Alex about what happened the night before.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out for dinner with me tonight, you know, to celebrate?"

Lisa may have calmed down compared to earlier, but she was still well aware of her impending date with Jackson, so she had to make an excuse quickly.

"I'm sorry Alex, I can't" – she paused in search for the right words – "I'm meeting my dad for dinner" Lisa hated herself for lying like this but she didn't have a choice.

The young man's face dropped at her answer, clearly disappointed. But anyway, there would be another chance later on, if he had a virtue, it was patience

"It's OK Lisa, I get it. Family comes first" – Alex smiled down at her in understanding.

"Well, maybe some other time"

"Sure. I guess I could use some rest now, it's been a quite busy day. Take it easy"

"You too Alex, bye"

Once her shift was over, Lisa started feeling kind of anxious. It was 9:50 and Jackson would be there really soon. She waved goodbye to Cynthia from afar, while the redhead wished her good luck, giving a thumbs up.

When she finally made it to the door, it was already 10 o'clock and Jackson was waiting for her. Lisa slowly approached the car while Jackson, ever the gentleman, got out and opened the door for her. Greetings were exchanged, and after she got in the car, Lisa turned to him and asked

"So, where are we off to?"


	7. Chapter 7

THINGS CHANGE

CHAPTER SEVEN

"Where are we off to?"

"The coffee shop" –Jackson said swiftly

"Which one?"

"There is a coffee shop nearby, right?

"Oh, yeah, right!" – replied Lisa, still somehow perplexed by what was going on. While she looked through the window, she had to remind herself that the only thing that mattered was staying alert no matter what. Jackson, on his part, said absolutely nothing and started the engine. He had arrived at the hotel ten minutes early, and on his way to the Lux, he had noticed the aforesaid coffee shop just around the corner.

Lisa was about to get off the car on her own in order to prevent a gentlemanly Jackson from opening the car door for her when she suddenly saw a familiar figure sitting in the coffee shop…

'_Oh my God Alex!'_

Indeed. Alex was in the coffee shop, chatting up with a friend. Lisa wondered when he had left the hotel, and how on earth she hadn't seen him passing by. Perhaps she had been too distracted to notice. Jackson was about to approach her and lead her in, but suddenly Lisa turned on her heels and accidentally collided into his chest

"I'm sorry" – she said nervously

"Never mind Leese" –Jackson whispered right next to her ear. "Shall we go in?"

"Mhmm, you know what, why don't we go somewhere else?"

"What's the matter?" –Jackson asked with his head cocked to the side in confusion

"I think… we should talk in a less crowded place"

"Oh, ok then–Jackson agreed – Where do you want to go?"

"There is a park nearby, let's go there"

"Yeah, sure… let's go" – he replied before heading back to the car, and he would have gotten in but Lisa stopped him

"Mhmm, actually Jackson, I think I'd rather walk"

Jackson was getting confused again, yet he accepted "All right, it's fine by me" He was absolutely set on acting like a gentleman complying with all her requests and commands.

Lisa started walking and Jackson followed her, both were seemingly 'distracted' however they were kind of unsettled. Jackson was preoccupied about what he would say, while Lisa was rather nervous about having just 'escaped' from Alex, though at the same time she felt relieved that she had prevented him from finding out her lie. Lisa couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if Alex realized that she had pretty much ditched him to go out with another man instead of having dinner with her dad. She couldn't help but sigh in relief once again, even though she was in the company of her blue-eyed former 'threatener'.

About a minute later, Lisa's mind gradually went back to focus on Jackson and their impeding conversation, and after walking for about three minutes, they arrived at the park. The time had come for her to start questioning Jackson Rippner.

"OK Jackson, what do you want to talk about? What do you want from me?"

Jackson continued walking for a few seconds before he stopped ant turned to look at her right in the eye. He cleared his throat and started talking "Lisa, I know you have reasons to hate me, loathe me… hell, you even have reasons to kill me, but despite all that – Jackson paused and took a breath – I plead with you to listen"

Lisa gave him permission with a look and nodded her head

"Lisa, I am here to offer you an apology. Please forgive me for everything that happened in the past" – He said gazing at her intently as he spoke.

Lisa was absolutely taken aback at his words. She hadn't expected him to get to the point so fast. It took her approximately a minute to answer, completely beside herself "Sounds easy, doesn't it? You almost kill Keefe, my father and me, all because of your goddamn fucking job! You made me go through hell, and then you just come back asking for an apology, like you just committed a traffic infraction or something like that! – Lisa was in a frenzy of rage - Tell me Jackson, do you really think that's enough to fix everything?!"

"No, it's not. But it's a start, don't you think? – Jackson replied calmly

Again, Lisa wasn't expecting that, so she kept quiet for a moment to assess the situation. She needed to speak assertively and keep her temper in check.

"Listen – Jackson continued – I've made many mistakes in my life, mistakes that I deeply regret. The worst of all is that, whenever I try to fix them, everything is so fucked up that I find myself in an abyss with no way out. I'm just sick and tired of ending up there. I want to start a new life, one that makes me feel good about myself – He paused for a moment to breathe in deeply – please Lisa, help me change my life for the better, help me be a better person. I just don't want you to be one of those mistakes without solution, those mistakes that only bring more pain and torment into my life.

The last bit truly got Lisa's attention. Still, she shook her head in disbelief "Jackson I cannot change you, or anyone for that matter! You want to be a good man after such a nasty streak of animosity, please! Who would believe that?! – Lisa asked while she regarded him skeptically –most of all, what reasons could you possibly have to become a better man? You know your past deeds pretty much define who you are as a person. Plus, you said it yourself, you need my forgiveness to feel better and avoid bad feelings. Those are really selfish reasons if you ask me. And finally, what good would it do me to forgive you?!" – She had raised her voice as she became more and more upset at him

_Shit. Ok calm down Rippner, you knew this would be hard, so get hold of yourself and the situation_

"You would save a complete asshole like me from the depths of the abyss. Leese, not a single damn day has gone by that I haven't regret what happened between us and what I did during that flight– Jackson said while he started getting closer – and I know that asking for your forgiveness seems to be somehow stupid, but I don't regret that. Like you just said, I needed it to feel better about myself, but perhaps my true reason for doing this is perhaps one of the most human motivations there are, something I have avoided my whole damn life!" – Jackson exhaled before he regained focus and continued – You may not need an apology from a jerk like me, you have no good reason to grant your forgiveness, but I do need you to forgive me Lisa, I truly do... Hell, if all you need to forgive me is to see me behind bars, I'm willing to turn myself in to the fucking FBI, have them lock me up, anything for you to trust enough and finally say that you forgive me"

By the time he finished speaking Jackson's face was mere centimeters from Lisa's, just like the time they'd been locked together in the plane's bathroom, but once Lisa realized how close together they were, she pushed him back with all her might

"How the hell dare you…? I mean, what is your problem Jackson, have you lost your freaking mind?! I can't forgive you just like that; this is insane you are one f..." Lisa stop herself from cursing when she remembered what Jackson said few moments ago _'perhaps my true reason for doing this is perhaps one of the most human motivations there are, something I have avoided my whole damn life' _ She had to find out what he had meant.

"What are those human motivations to ask for my forgiveness?"

"What?" – He asked, taken aback

"You said that there was a human motivation for doing this, something you have avoided your whole life. What did you mean Jackson?"

Jackson regarded her for a moment before he replied "I was talking about feelings, I had always avoided them"

Both stayed silent for a few minutes while she thought on his words and what they implied.

"You had?" – Lisa asked raising an eyebrow

"Yes, up until a few months ago, when I allowed myself to feel again. Lisa"

Jackson looked at her intensely and Lisa couldn't dare to question him any further for fear that he would say something more significant. Few seconds later and much more at ease, Jackson continued "You know Leese; I would have loved to meet you under different circumstances. I… I truly regret what happened, my life is pretty much beyond my control and I don't know what to do. Asking for your help was in fact the craziest thing ever since it's pretty clear that you hate me. But I reached for you because I know that you are a good, honest and decent person. The right person to help me through this"

Jackson chose that moment to cup her chin gently, tilting her face up – "Many times, people need a second chance, a chance they aren't always lucky to get. I guess that's my case but I really hope you get a second chance when you need it Leese. I already offered my apology, and I can't do anything else. It's up to you to take it or not."

Once he was done, the silence became unbearable. Lisa didn't know what to say. Jackson had let go of her face but he still held her gaze with his, which only unsettled her further. When she couldn't take the silence anymore, Lisa finally manage to respond dryly, looking down at the ground "I'm sorry Jackson, I just don't think I can deal with this"

Jackson only rewarded her with confusing gaze that seemingly revealed sadness, before he spoke again "Then I guess there's nothing left to say Leese… I'm leaving now, for good"

Lisa raised her head to look at those blue eyes, only to find them staring deeply into her own hazel ones. Then, very slowly he parted from her and turned to leave. Deep within himself Jackson knew that Lisa would stop him. It was simply a matter of time before she yelled at him to stay. If she didn't do it, he would be clearly disappointed and would have no choice but to come up with a new plan to get close to her. On the other hand, Lisa was thinking hard on what to do next. At that moment, she didn't know what was going on with her own mind, but as she was watching Jackson getting further away, for some inexplicable reason, she knew she had to stop him

"Jackson!"

Lisa had to run to catch up with him. Jackson smiled knowingly before he turned to look at her. He kept looking at her when she started talking

"Don't go, I… I gave it some thought and – she paused for a moment to catch her breath – I've just decided I want to try to help you after all"

"What? Do you really mean it?" – He responded feigning surprise upon hearing her words

"I do. I never lie about things like this"

"Ok, well. Thank you Lisa"

"Sure" - she nodded doubtfully, still agitated from running after him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yep" Or_ so_ _I think _

"Are you sure?"

Lisa raised her head and shot him a threatening look. It had been a while since she had heard that question uttered from his lips. She took a deep breath before she confirmed

"Yes, I am FINE Jackson"

"All right, I believe you" - Jackson replied sarcastically

"And… now what"

"Now, it's kind of late. What if we just get started tomorrow?"

"Ok – she agreed, still feeling bewildered - What time?"

"8 PM"

"Sounds alright"

"Great then, may I take you home?"

Now, she just hadn't been expecting that.

"No, no, no, I actually prefer… You know what; I'll just hail a cab"

"Lisa, come on, it's nearly 11. It's a dangerous time to be out. Besides, you wouldn't want to face another situation like last night, would you?"

Lisa fixed him with a long careful stare. She had to admit that he had a point. It was pretty late and she didn't want to face such an unpleasant situation ever again. And, as much as she hated to admit it, he was showing a 'knight in shining armor' side to him, so… What wrong would it do if she accepted his offer?

"OK. Thank you" she accepted, still somewhat wary

"No problem. Let's walk back to the car"

Jackson started walking yet he made sure that Lisa led the way. Lisa remained pensive and as they were nearing the coffee shop, she remembered that Alex may probably be there. '_Dear God, let him be gone already_' she mentally prayed for a moment. Jackson, on his part, decided to end any further gallantries. He'd realized that Lisa wouldn't appreciate them, and he could risk intimidating her. Since he wanted to avoid further awkwardness, he let her get in the car on her own, a detail that Lisa felt glad about. Just before she got in, she turned to look at the coffee shop one last time, and lucky for her. Alex wasn't there anymore.

The drive home was really silent. Lisa discreetly observed Jackson while he drove. He was definitely an excellent driver. At first, she had thought he would be one damn crazy wild driver, so she would have to be wary of him while she gripped onto her seat to avoid 'flying' out of the window. The drive to the coffee shop had been too short for her to notice his skills. However, on the way to her house, Lisa realized that not only did Jackson Rippner drive at a steady rate, but he respected all traffic signs, something she hadn't expected. _Will the surprises ever end with this man? _

Jackson, on his part, remained focused on the road. He really wanted Lisa to relax and had tried to make small talk at the beginning, but alas, she remained guarded and quiet all the time

When they finally arrived, Lisa calmly got off the car, and so did Jackson

"Thanks for dropping me home" – she said as she turned to look at him once again

"You are welcome"

"Well… I'm going in"

"Very well"

"Bye"

"See you soon" – Jackson said, looking intently at her one last time

* * *

**Hello! to all lectors a new chapter has been posted finally. **  
**All reviews appreciated, thank you! I like to know who is following this! More chapters coming sometime soon.**


End file.
